Receptacle terminals for mounting on printed circuit boards are well known. These prior art receptacle terminals, however, are soldered on the printed circuit board in much the same manner as other components mounted on the printed circuit board. Typical such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re 26,837; 3,363,224; 3,369,212; 3,711,819; and 3,907,392. By referring to these patents, it will be seen that the receptacle connectors disclosed therein are attached to a circuit board by clinching and soldering of the mounting tabs.
In order to overcome the time consuming clinching and soldering operations, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,043 was developed. This patent shows a connector for printed circuit boards which provides a resilient pressure contact between the connector and a conductor strip. The connector of this patent has four tangs for initially locking the connector on the circuit board but relies upon clinched tongues for permanent attachment of the connector to the board.